Breaker of Truth
by nanashiX
Summary: This world has its fair share of illusions Naruto. I've always remembered those words. Even now I know that the people around live by those illusions they believe are true. I will show everyone the truth and break the illusion first! Act/Hum/Rom Narx? xvr
1. It's all in your imagination

**Nanashi steps onto a stage: Ok so this is my second story people again sorry for all the wait for Behold the Mimic.**

**Naruto peeks from behind the curtain: So hows this twist going to turn out neh? **

**Nanashi: Well it all depends on my Imagination hehehe**

**Naruto: Uhhh ok on with the show?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the secret crossover. I mean I really have never seen this crossover so I hope people like it and you all know I can not be sued cause again…I no own!!**

**Breaker of Truth**

Chapter 1: It's all in your imagination

"Do you really believe that they would let him graduate?"

"I really knew he wouldn't. Who knows what will happen if the dem-"

"Shh you know we can't talk about that!"

Those are the words I heard as I sat on the swing trying not to let the tears fall. It's not fair though…I try, I try harder than anyone! I lifted my eyes to watch as families congratulated their new ninja children. Sighing I stood up from the swing and brushed off my orange and blue ninja jumpsuit. I adjusted my goggles and started to walk away. That is when I noticed Mizuki-sensei coming towards me.

**Normal POV**

"Naruto, hey how are you?" Mizuki asked. Naruto looked up his silver haired sensei. The man's smiling face and shining eyes made Naruto seem apprehensive, but seeing as this was his sensei he had to listen to him.

"Yes sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Come take a walk with me," Said Mizuki. Naruto nodded, and with one last look towards the new graduated class, he walked away from the aacademy with MIzuki. "Naruto, don't be too upset about what Iruka said ok. You actually remind him of himself."

"Really, it doesn't seem like he likes me," sighed Naruto.

"No Naruto he likes you…listen you want to hear something. It's about a different way to graduate interested?"

(Hokage Mansion Nighttime)

Naruto looked around spotting no one. Reaching into his supply pouch attached to the left side of his hip, he pulled out a coil of ninja rope with a hook tied to it. With a great swing he threw it and testing it with a tug, he started to scale up the wall. In a few short minutes he was inside and in a room with a few scrolls littered around. Pulling a smoke pellet from the kunai pouch on his right thigh, he lightly threw it and watched as the smoke gently drifted around the room. Naruto was watching to see a sign and he saw it as the smoke caught the moonlight and caused the almost indistinguishable ninja wire to be seen.

Grinning to himself, Naruto carefully maneuvered around the wires and then softly walked to the designated room. Naruto reached the room and spotted the Scroll of Sealing. Running to grab it he froze as he heard a sound.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" the Sandaime stated as he walked into the room. Naruto whirled around and put his hands into the ram sign. Then focusing all his willpower into the jutsu he yelled out, **"Orioke no jutsu!".**

In a poof of smoke a tall, curvy, slender girl with blonde hair in pigtails stood there. Her nude form was in a very seductive pose and a trail of smoke covered her private parts. With a cute wink the aged Hokage was sent flying back from nosebleed.

Gasping out Naruto gripped his right arm in pain. "Heh looks like I can finale get the **henge** out". Naruto shook off the pain and grabbed the Scroll.

_Ninja Academy_

Iruka stood at his desk and sighed. 'How is it that Naruto tries so hard but nothing works out for him?' he thought looking over all the new graduates stats. As he passed over Naruto's he sighed again. Naruto's scores weren't that bad even though he was part of the lazy group consisting of Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji. Shaking his head he put that aside and started to put the people that he thought would be a good group together. His musings were stopped short as he heard Mizuki rush into his office.

"Mizuki?"

"Iruka! Come quick. Naruto just stole the Forbidden Scroll!" an out of breathe Mizuki said.

"What!" Iruka exclaimed. He jumped out of his chair and he and Mizuki ran to where the rest of the shinobi were meeting to be dismissed by the Hokage. As Iruka ran he didn't notice the sinister smile on his coworkers face.

(Forest outskirts of Konoha)

Naruto stopped running and sat down next to a tree. "Ok so what did Mizuki say again? Learn one jutsu that's right. So let's see first one says **Kage Bunshin no jutsu Rank B: a branch off the academy Bunshin. This jutsu is a solid clone and unlike other solid clones, it is not formed from any element meaning there is no need to have something prepared to use this jutsu. Uses user's chakra and compacts it into such a tight form to where chakra is solid. Warning-takes an enormous amount of chakra not recommended unless jounin or higher.** Hmmm well I can try but…" Naruto glanced at his right hand then shook his head. "No! I have to try no matter what." Standing up Naruto put his hands in a cross shape seal with his pointer and middle fingers making the cross.

'Focus…focus…find my chakra and coarse it through my whole body. Ok now push the extra amount into my right arm…mold it in my image…and explode it into the air!' **"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"** With the name of the jutsu yelled the chakra exploded into the open and expanded and molded itself to form the image of Naruto. All this happened in the span of a split second, and there lying on the ground was a dead looking Naruto. Face faulting, Naruto stood back up and got ready to try again. This was going to be a long night for him.

Two hours later-

We find the tired and beaten form of Naruto lying on the ground. A victorious smile was on his face and he shakily stood up to see what time it was.

"Hmm what to do now? Well I could always just look at the scroll again," Naruto said as he reached for the scroll. He was stopped however as he heard a sound.

"NARUTO!!! What the Hell do you think your doing!" Iruka screamed at Naruto. Naruto cocked his head to the side and scratched the side of his head in confusion.

"Eh the supplementary test. That's what Mizuki-sensei said. He told me to get this scroll here and learn one jutsu from it Iruka-sensei," Naruto replied. Iruka froze at the answer he received.

"Mizuki told you this?" 'But why would he want Naruto to get the scro-…Oh god no!' his thoughts were cut as he heard the tell tale sound of a thrown weapon. "Naruto look out!" Iruka screamed as he tackled the blonde haired boy to the ground. Just where the two had been standing a large fuuma shuriken was implanted into the ground.

"Ehhhh! Sensei what the hell!" Naruto screamed at Mizuki who was standing on top of a tree branch.

"Quiet demon!" Mizuki spat out. Naruto flinched at that. 'Why, why do they all tell that to me…' Naruto thought sadly.

"Mizuki! What is going on!" Iruka yelled up at Mizuki. The silver haired chuunin only smiled a malicious smile and sent a volley of shuriken at the two below. Iruka sprung forward and grabbed Naruto. "Naruto I want you to run…get out of here! Don't let Mizuki get the Scroll," Iruka said to Naruto.

"Oh really Iruka, why do you pretend to care about that demon scum?" Mizuki yelled out.

"Of course I care about him! He is my student and precio-"

"Cut the bull shit!" Mizuki growled. "We both know you hate him".

"No that's not true," Iruka said back. He turned to look at Naruto, who seemed to be looking back and forth between the two ninja in complete confusion.

"Tell me Naruto do you want to know why everyone hates you?" said Mizuki looking at Naruto.

"Yes, yes please tell me!" Naruto screamed out.

Iruka was about to speak but was cut off as Mizuki started to laugh. "Tell me Naruto how is your birthday related to such a big event." Naruto thought about it and came up with the Kyuubi festival. The day the Kyuubi died but what did that have to do with him?

"Kyuubi festival?" Naruto asked.

"The Kyuubi wasn't destroyed, Naruto, it was sealed into a newborn… a baby that was born that exact day…" Naruto's eyes widened at that. His birthday was the Kyuubi festival, the Kyuubi was sealed in a new born, he was a newborn, people hated him…

"No…" Naruto whispered.

"Yes demon," Mizuki said, and with that he let loose the second fuuma shuriken fly towards the frozen Naruto. In the poor boys eyes all he could see was the flying piece of metal going towards him and the shape of his sensei going in front of him.

_Time skip--_

Naruto ran, he ran faster then he ever ran before. His scarred sensei took the hit for him. Why had he done that? Iruka-sensei even told him to run so he wouldn't get hurt. Stopping in his running, Naruto looked back. His sensei saved him, and now he had to go back and help his sensei. Rushing to the area where he heard two voices he listened in at what was just said.

"Admit it Iruka, Naruto is just a demon that only wants power," Naruto heard Mizuki say.

"Your right…a demon would do that, but… Naruto isn't a demon! He is the best student I have! He works the hardest I've ever seen, and you have no right to say that about him!" Iruka yelled at Mizuki. Scoffing Mizuki grabbed a shuriken from his back and ran towards the downed Iruka.

"I was going to kill him first but I think you should die before that de-" his words were cut off as Naruto's knee smashed into his face.

"If you touch my sensei," Naruto growled, "I'll kill you!"

"Oh really! Come demon show me what you got!" Mizuki yelled, wiping the blood off his face.

"I'll show you what I got. I'll give it to you a hundred times!" Naruto yelled. He flared up his chakra and put his fingers in the cross seal. **"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"** with the shout of the jutsu, the forest was filled with orange.

'What! What is this,' Iruka thought. 'These are solid clones. How is this happening?'

"Tch! Solid clones. It doesn't matter if there is hundreds of you your not even a genin!" And with that said the horde of clones and the traitorous chuunin leapt into action.

As the clones fought Mizuki, Naruto sat down beside Iruka, grasping his right arm in pain. "Naruto I'm so amazed at this," Iruka said watching. He then noticed the blonde boy gripping his arm. "Naruto are you ok?"

"I don't think so sensei. My arm is stinging and I didn't make as many clones as I wanted," Naruto replied. The two watched as the Naruto clones kept smashing into the silver haired man. Naruto did good to make these clones but seeing as he was so tired the clones didn't have enough chakra to fight as hard as Naruto would originally. As the all the clones but five were left, the original stood up and faced Mizuki. He held his hand up and signaled the last five clones to stop attacking.

Mizuki looked at the real Naruto, his face bruised, and body battered and cut. His breathing was labored and he was tired, however a sadistic smile was over his face. "I told you demon, even if you made a hundred more I'd destroy them".

"You know if I had more energy Mizuki-teme, I would show you why I think I'm much better at taijutsu then most of my classmates," Naruto said. "But I'm tired of this, of it all," Naruto looked down at his right hand. "I've always wondered why I was cursed with such bad luck, why I was given this cursed arm that makes it almost impossible to be a ninja," Naruto looked up at Mizuki with determination. "But now I know why I was given this burden, I am to push through it and help my precious people!"

"Enough of this talk! Burn in hell where you demon belong!" Mizuki yelled hands flying in five hand signs. He stopped at the tiger sign and with a shout, **"Katon: Goukakyou no jutsu!"** a grand fireball careened at Naruto and Iruka. Iruka tried to stand up, but his back wound was too much. He yelled at Naruto to move, but Naruto drowned out his words.

"I know who I am now," Naruto whispered as the fireball was almost upon them. Iruka yelled one last time as the heat reached his face.

"NARUTOOOO!!!"

"GRAAGHHHH!" Naruto slammed his right hand into the fireball and the fire jutsu collided with the blonde haired boy's palm. The jutsu seemed to push against his hand, but with a final scream, Naruto clenched his hand into a claw.

Time seemed to freeze for a second, and when it started again a loud PING was heard throughout the forest. The fireball shattered into what looked like shards of red and orange glass, and there standing in the middle of it all was Naruto, his right hand held out.

Looking up into Mizuki's eyes, Naruto yelled out, "I am Uzumaki Naruto! Weilder of the Imagine Breaker!"


	2. Breaking Impressions

**Nanashi: So yeah my first story is getting a lot of hits compared to this but I truly believe that this story can have some great potential. So if no one has really figured out what the crossover is, here it is. NarutoxTo Aru Majutsu no Index. Yeah bet you guys didn't see that coming. It's not a lot but mostly just some elements. Well if you don't know what that is just watch the anime cause I have to say it is one of my FAVORITES!**

**Naruto: So I'm back in this story?**

**Nanashi: Yes, yes you are. On with the show! And welcome the Covers to this story too ^^**

**Breaker of Truth**

Chapter 2: Breaking Impressions

Cover: Naruto looking towards the sky, his headband in his right hand and his left in his hair. Behind him are Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi watching the sunset over the village. The wind blows towards everyone while they stand atop the Hokage monument.

_Last time:_

_Time seemed to freeze for a second, and when it started again a loud PING was heard throughout the forest. The fireball shattered into what looked like shards of red and orange glass, and there standing in the middle of it all was Naruto, his right hand held out._

_Looking up into Mizuki's eyes, Naruto yelled out, "I am Uzumaki Naruto! Wielder of the Imagine Breaker!" _

Mizuki looked completely astonished at what just happened. His jutsu, and a strong one at that, was completely, well in literal terms shattered. Naruto looked through the petal like shards of the broken fireball and stared up at his former teacher. Taking his opportunity, Naruto shot towards the dazed chunin, and with the help of his left over clones, smashed their fist into his face. The shock, pain, and utter pressure from the Narutos gave Mizuki the good enough reason to crumple over, unconscious.

Iruka stared in shock and awe at what just transpired. His student not only learned a jounin skill in two hours, but also defeated a chunin. He was broken from his thoughts as the orange wearing ninja came up to him, a smile on his face.

"Well Iruka sensei, I think I did pretty well for myself," Naruto grinned.

Iruka smiled and only shook his head. "That you did Naruto…that you did." And with that said Naruto promptly passed out.

"_Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto! And don't you forget it spiky!" _

_I remember saying that…but to whom?_

"_Kid your hair is just as spiky as mine!"_

_Well that answers my question…_

_I can see it. Like it was yesterday, even. That black porcupine like hair and odd clothing. I can never forget it. _

"_Well thanks a lot for the bowl of ramen nii-chan!" _

_How old was I? Seven? Eight?_

"_It's no problem kid. But you sure can wolf it down." I can see him now. He was wearing odd clothes, maybe a foreigner? His white button down shirt, black slacks, and odd bag was totally off where I live. I can remember him muttering something about Magicians and Index, if that was a name. Wait did I just hear biri-biri? _

"_Naruto, I just need to let you know something."_

"_Hmm wha's it to ya nii-chan?" Yeah I was definitely younger than ten._

"_I don't know why I'm here, or how, probably due to my unfortunate bad luck, but I feel it is for a reason."_

"_You sound awfully smart now, ya know that?"_

"_Well I would hope so but still here's the thing kid," He grabbed his bag and helped me off the stool of the nice ramen stand. Odd that he would take me there. I remember him kneeling down a bit to look into my eyes. He seemed so serious then._

"_Naruto this world, the world out there can be a very rough place. There are liars, cheaters, gamblers, killers, hell you name it." Hmm seemed like he was being a little blunt to little kid, but well it is me, and I was a little slow on the uptake if you tried to sugar coat it._

"_This world has its fair share of illusions Naruto. I don't know if its misfortune or a blessing, but I was given something to help break illusion's hold on me. I want you to know this because someday you might need to break free from your own illusion." With that he stood up and ruffled my hair with his right hand while his left swung his odd bag over his shoulder. As he turned away I stopped him._

"_Wait nii-chan! I don't even know your name. And jii-san tells me that when meeting new people to always be respectful and shake their hand while asking their name!"_

_The boy looked somewhat shocked but smiled. I smiled too and held up my right hand._

"_Haha, Naruto you're going to be something I know it. My name is Touma, Kamijyou Touma, wielder of the Imagine Breaker." _

_And with that he grasped my hand._

"Naruto, are you awake?" Naruto's eyes shot open. The light from a nearby window glared into his eyes. Looking around, he tried to take in his surroundings. White walls, white ceiling, crappy little TV. in top corner, and the telltale smell of alcohol; yup he was at the hospital. Naruto turned his head to the voice and found Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, starting worriedly at him.

"Naruto you're up." Sarutobi said, while helping the blonde boy sit up. "I suppose you have many questions as to why you are here and what happened. First of all, Iruka is fine he is now at the academy rearranging the teams. Second, I would like congratulate you, genin of Konoha," the Sandaime then pointed to the headband lying on Naruto's lap. The blonde haired boy grasped the headband almost as if it would break or crumble in his hands. "That my dear boy is Iruka's. It seems that he has much faith in you," the Sandaime smiled. Naruto could feel tears form in his eyes but he wiped them away and smiled up at his adoptive grandfather.

Sarutobi was happy for the boy he thought of as his own grandson, he knows that Naruto truly needed some happiness. But he needed a word with the soon to be ninja. If what he saw in his all-seeing crystal ball was correct then Naruto showed a skill that was unheard of. Was it the Kyuubi or something else entirely.

"Naruto-kun, there is something I wish to speak with you about though," Sarutobi said. Naruto looked up at the Hokage with a confused face, but nodded none the less. The Hokage nodded back gratefully trying to figure out how to ask his question. Sighing, he couldn't find a way to slowly ask as to not upset the boy so he just came out and asked. "What did you do to Mizuki's fireball?"

Shock rose on Naruto's face as he recalled what he did. He had no idea that the old man was watching, but then again he did show him what that crystal ball was able to do. Looking down in a mixture of fear and shame, Naruto decided that it was time to tell someone what happened.

"Ojii-san, that was the Imagine Breaker…" Silence greeted Naruto's blunt response. The Sandaime motioned for him to continue hoping to gain a bit more knowledge. "A long time ago, maybe three or four years ago, I met a man. Well not really a man but he was something like a teenager, but still when I met him many things changed." The Hokage nodded and pulled out his pipe, getting ready for a long story. Naruto noticed this and prepared to tell his story.

"I was probably 8 years old…"

_Waving good bye to Kamijyou Touma, I started to head home. Touma-nii had given me a gift that day or a curse if you look at it differently. When he grasped my hand I knew something was odd. It seemed that power, a power I had no knowledge about and still don't, coursed through our joined hands. He called himself wielder of the Imagine Breaker. Something I thought was super cool back then. My nii-san had a cool title, and that made me think he was one of those cool amazing ninjas like the Yondaime. He had the title of the Kiroi Senkou (Yellow Flash), and with another hero in my eyes I felt that I wanted to become stronger._

_I was already two years into the academy, two years early thanks to Old Man Hokage, but I knew I wasn't very strong. It seemed that whatever I did was not good enough. Because of this I started to slack off, but with my meeting with Touma, I started to try harder._

_Things were different though. When they started to teach us our second jutsu…I couldn't do it. At all… I could feel the chakra in my body, like they taught us earlier, but when I tried to let the jutsu come out nothing happened. Before this occurrence I was able to at least let out a poof of smoke. The first they taught us was the __**Henge no jutsu**__ (transformation technique) and I was able to pull off something, it was horrible but it was something! But now… I couldn't even do that. No cloud of smoke, no horrible image, nothing. I tried countless times on my own after that class but nothing changed._

_As I continued to practice, that was when I felt something wrong. I channeled chakra through my body, no problem, but when it hit my right arm the chakra started to dissipate. I paid no attention to it at that time, but when I tried to use __**Henge**__ again I noticed what happened. When the chakra started to shroud my body my right arm pulsed and the chakra that was supposed to coat my body was gone. Just gone. I tried it with the newly taught __**Kawarimi no jutsu **__(Replacement technique) and same thing happened, my chakra over my body disappeared and the line of chakra leading to the log seemingly dissolved too. This was not good…_

_It took me two years to finally understand what was going on and another year to completely be able to perform those two jutsu. I needed to flood my body with chakra so that my arm would not try and erase my own chakra. With the __**Henge**__ I had to force chakra to explode out of my body to make me transform AND send a constant stream to my right arm. I couldn't hold a transformation for long. It was the same for the __**Kawarimi**__, send an immense amount of chakra to coat my body and constantly send a stream to the object I want to switch with. Other than the chakra differences it was the same as normal immediately retract the chakra string as fast as possible and switch your body with the other object. If done correctly then the log would show up in the body's place._

_I was happy because I was getting closer to being a ninja. I was getting closer to being amazing. But it was at the time of when I failed graduating twice that I realized something was happening jii-san. The teachers hated me. They capitalized on the fact that I could not mold chakra effectively. Even a boy who had huge eyebrows was able to do even the basics! And he had barely any chakra at all! I decided to be like him, and became better at taijutsu._

_It was this last year when things became clearer. This was my last chance to graduate and I trained my hardest. But when the final exam came around, I failed. I failed because it was __**Bunshin no jutsu**__ (clone technique) and they taught two months before the exam! It took me almost three years to be able to understand how to pull off the other techniques. So no matter what I failed. And from there you know the rest because I know you saw it from that crystal ball. When Mizuki shot that fire ball at me I remembered what Touma-nii said. He called it misfortune or a blessing. So far all I've had is misfortune, but his last words rang through…_

"I am the wielder of the Imagine Breaker," Naruto finished.

Sarutobi sat there contemplating what had just been said. This Kamijyou person seemed to be the cause of this, but from what Naruto said that young man was gone. He never knew Naruto had this much of a hard time with his ninja techniques. He always thought it was because of the Kyuubi. But from what he heard this Imagine Breaker disrupted, or even destroyed chakra. He needed to test it, because if Naruto was able to force himself to use techniques then maybe the Imagine Breaker was reliant on its user's strength or will. Naruto will to do techniques was stronger than the Imagine Breaker's will to break the jutsu. He needed to do some research.

"Naruto-kun, are you feeling up enough to stand," Naruto nodded. "Could you stand up and do the **Kage Bunshin** for me?" Naruto raised his eyebrow in confusion but stood up anyway. Grabbing his clothes from a nearby chair, Naruto pulled the curtain, changed, and opened the curtain again. The Sandaime was greeted with Naruto in his original orange and blue jumpsuit, his headband tied around his forehead and his green goggles, he seemed to want to keep, hung from his neck. Taking a breath, Naruto gathered the chakra and said, "**Kage Bunshin no jutsu!**"

A shadow clone popped beside Naruto and both smiled at the aged Hokage. 'Time to test my theory,' the Sandaime thought. Acting quickly, the Sandaime grabbed Naruto's right hand and placed it on the clone. The clone and the original both looked surprised by the action, but their surprise grew at what happened next. A PING was heard and the clone dispelled, but instead of smoke shattered into millions of pieces like tiny pieces of glass.

Naruto looked up questioningly to the Sandaime wondering what was going through the old man's head. Sarutobi created his own shadow clone next and asked Naruto to stand still. The Sandaime nodded to his clone, and with that the clone threw a punch at Naruto. The boy yelped and held his arm in front of him and caught the offending fist in his right palm. The signature PING was heard, unlike the last clone, the Hokage's clone seemed to push off the hand with all its might before the punch flew upwards. The Sandaime stood there pondering what just happen before calling Naruto over to sit on the bed.

"Naruto I think I can vaguely explain this Imagine Breaker to you. It has the ability to completely nullify any chakra and/or chakra technique within your limits or up to its will. I say your limits because when you broke through that fireball last night it seemed you were strong enough to break through that amount of power. However I am MUCH more powerful than the standard **Goukakyuu **(Great Fireball). My clone had the strength of a Hokage and you, well my boy you are a genin. Do you understand so far?" Naruto slowly nodded his head trying to grasp what was being said.

"So when you say up to its will what do you mean?"

"I say will because it appears that your will to learn those two standard techniques was stronger than your arm's will to break them. I guess some small jutsu you may be able to use while others you cannot." Naruto nodded his head in a vague understanding. The Hokage smiled then patted the blonde haired boy on the shoulder, "Now get dressed my boy you only have an hour to get to the academy before teams are called."

"WHAT!"

Luckily Naruto made to the academy on time and was able to sit down and listen to team assignments. He was with his beloved Sakura-chan and… Sasuke-teme. It had been hours and their sensei still wasn't there and that was why he was trying to drown out Sakura's yelling while he sat and waited for his trap to go through. Naruto's patience was rewarded as the figure walked through the door and had an eraser fall on his or her head.

"My first impression of you guys… is I hate you

It was one a.m. and Naruto could not sleep at all. After the introductions between his team and the new sensei, the silver haired man decided to tell them that they weren't even true genin. All that hard work, all that hardship that Naruto had suffered was down the drain. Who knew that teams would have a second test? Sighing, Naruto closed his eyes and tried to sleep so that he would be ready for the inevitable trouble that was to come.

"Such misfortune," Naruto said as he drifted off to sleep.

Morning

Naruto yawned then stretched his arms as the early morning light filtered through his window. He looked at the clock and noticed it was about 6:30am, thirty minutes before the test that Kakashi-sensei was going to give them. Grumbling to himself, Naruto grabbed his usual orange and blue clothing along with his headband and goggles. Locking his door the, blonde haired boy started to run towards training ground 7.

As Naruto entered the clearing he could see two people waiting there for him. The girl had bubble gum pink hair. She wore a red type of battle dress with black tights under. Her kunai pouch was strapped to her right thigh with her headband used as a hairband to hold her hair, and her emerald eyes were focused on the boy next to her. He had black hair that was spiked oddly in the back but let loose in the front. He had a blue shirt on with white shorts, and his kunai pouch was strapped to the same thigh. He had his clan symbol that was the representation of a white and red fan. He had the Konoha headband to cover his forehead.

Sasuke and Sakura looked up as their third team member walked into the area. Both looked tired and both looked irritated. "Hi guys!" Naruto called out. Sasuke responded with his usual 'hn' while Sakura completely ignored him. Shrugging Naruto sat against a tree and waited.

2 hours later...

Kakashi strolled into the clearing with his face in his book. Putting his book away the silver haired jounin eye smiled at the very angry wannabe genin.

"You're late!" Sakura screamed out. Naruto rubbed his ears from the scream still very tired from last night's events while Sasuke watched their teacher with barely suppressed impatience.

"Maa Maa, sorry kiddies you see a black cat crossed my path so I had to go all the way around to the other road. Then once I was on that one it seemed I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi eye smiled while Sakura and Naruto both called out his lie. Chuckling to himself, the jounin decided to start the test. Pulling out two silver bells from his pocket he quickly got the attention of the three young teens. "Now if you all are ready let me explain this test. You will each try to get one of these bells from my person," Kakashi said.

"But sensei there are only two bells," Naruto said. Kakashi chuckled evilly before telling them the evil secret.

"Correct Naruto but you see one if you will be going back to the academy," Kakashi said. The three young ninja froze in shock at what he just said. One of them was doomed to fail? Walking to a nearby rock, the silver haired man placed down an alarm clock. "When the alarm sounds your time is up. I suggest you come at me with the intent to kill. Now go!" Kakashi said waved his arm. Two figures rushed into the trees while one stayed behind. Yes our favorite orange wearing ninja was staring hard at the one eyed ninja in front of him. Kakashi raised his one visible eye brow in confused mirth and said, "You know you're a bit weird."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders to that. "Hey I'm not the only one. I mean seriously, how much gel did you use to make your hair like that?" The man in question looked a bit annoyed at that but let it pass. It wasn't the first time someone told him that. "Now come on sensei, just you and me!"

With that the blonde boy ran towards his opponent. "Ok then. Lesson one shall be taijutsu," Kakashi stated while pulling something out from his back pocket. Naruto stopped his run midway and prepared himself. 'I thought taijutsu was hand to hand. What is he pulling out a weapon?' Naruto thought.

Kakashi quickly pulled out a bright orange book and started to read while the blonde face faulted.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Hmm oh I'm reading. I want to know what happens next in the story. Don't worry though cause I'm pretty sure you can't touch me," Kakashi stated. Naruto growled in annoyance at being underestimated and threw out a punch with a yell. The punch swung over Kakashi's head, but Naruto followed up with a round house kick to the jounin's face. Kakashi grabbed the boy's leg but had to back up as Naruto jumped up and swung his other leg out to attack. The jounin let go of Naruto's leg and let the boy spin in the air before he landed in a crouch. Coiling up his legs, Naruto jumped up and went to knee Kakashi in the face. Again the older man blocked with one hand but Naruto kept on the air borne attack by throwing a straight jab with same side arm as the blocked knee. This caused the jounin to have to shift his arm to block the incoming fist. Naruto smirked at that and decided to pull out his personal taijutsu move. Pushing off the hand that was blocking his left fist with all his might, Naruto spun the opposite way so that his right arm came swinging at Kakashi's unprotected head. The jounin's eyes widened in surprise and he had to block the incoming high right hook with his book. As Naruto's right fist contacted the hard cover of his sensei's novel, the boy used the momentum he had gained from the spin and rolled his fist forward. This made his whole body turn upward in a front flip, and with a final push Naruto completed his flip. Naruto threw out his right leg as he flipped around his teacher's guard and aimed for a falling axe kick to Kakashi's face yelling out his combo, "**Uzumaki Kazaguruma!**" (Uzumaki Pinwheel).

Up in the trees Sasuke was watching with mild interest, as he has been subject to that combo a number of times. He had to admit, when they all were in the academy, the dobe was good at taijutsu he will give him that, but his ninjutsu and genjutsu sucked like all hell. The combo his potential teammate was interesting but would never fit the Uchiha's **Intercepting Fist** he had been learning. As he sat watching he was surprised to see their teacher disappear as the foot was shooting for his head. Sasuke's eyes widened in alarm, as he saw what Kakashi was going to do when he appeared behind Naruto.

"Hmm I admit I was surprised there. You seem to have skills in taijutsu, but to defeat me you're years behind. Never let someone get behind you," Naruto heard a voice behind him. He heard Sakura scream to get out of there but it was too late for him. "**Konoha no Taijutsu no Ougi: Sennin Goroshi!**" (Konoha's Special Taijutsu: Thousand Years of Pain…horrible technique…)

Naruto screamed in pain as he was launched into the air and landed in the lake next to the training ground. His eyes glazed over in complete and total fury. Placing his hands in the cross seal he crated five clones and had one sneak around the jounin. The other four were to wait for his signal. As he pulled himself out of the water Naruto listened to Kakashi degrade him. Kakashi's speech was cut off as he felt the Naruto clone grab him from the back. He sensed the clone immediately but hey he wanted to see what happened. He watched as four more Naruto's sprang from the water and all the blonde ninja started to rush towards him. Sending out a chakra line to one of the clones, Kakashi readied himself to **Kawarimi **with the bunshin. His plan didn't exactly go through as the real Naruto jumped in the air and threw his right fist out. "Take this!" Naruto yelled out as his punch ran true and his fist crashed right into Kakashi's face. Suddenly a sense of déjà vu went through him as time slowed down and shock ran through his sensei's eye. PING! Naruto's punch smacked the silver haired jounin right out the clone's grip. All eyes were the size of saucer's even Naruto's as the man lying on the ground pulled himself up, shock still evident on his face.

"What just happened?" that question rang through everyone's mind at that moment.

**Nanashi: So here it is. Episode two of Breaker of Truth! So I know this story wasn't that known so hopefully it gets some reviews! If you guys know what happened keep it a secret xD. Also if you could think of a cool theme song let me know and you will be mentioned as the theme creator for the first season! **

**Naruto: Man this one took a while. I'm kinda dizzy with all the stories you're throwing out there. **

**Nanashi: Yeah yeah I know. But hey I got one out and here comes another. So be glad and besides I have big plans for this one. **

**Naruto: Well finish the fight up and then to Wave!**

**Nanashi:… be patient you're still in others you know. Jeez trying to kill me. Anyways review and tell me what you think! ^^**


	3. AN to all my Readers

Dear valued readers,

I am sorry this is not a chapter. This AN will hopefully answer all the questions that you have and may have.

To start, this is posted in all my other stories. This is NOT a new chapter again. This is a small explanation and something that I hope you all will read.

I hope you all had a wonderful holiday season. Before then was about when I last updated and brought out the new story, Bad Day. Unfortunately I did not have such a wonderful holiday. This past holiday season my Grandfather passed away. I was very close to him and he was a very kind man. He taught me many things and this past holidays he passed away from pancreatic cancer. It was a heavy hit for my whole family.

It has taken me a while to come to terms with him being gone, but I am finally able to start with continuing where I left off before I disappeared on you all. Again I am very sorry.

So some info. First of all, KTtH:Rebirth will be updated probably the earliest, then Mimic. After that my others will surely follow because I have become greatly inspired to write and give you all good reading experience.

Happy readings to you all.

Nanashi


End file.
